Ties That Bind, Ties That Break
by chibi-zayla
Summary: My first attempt at this so go easy. Ok, Chichi has had it with being weak and alone. She goes looking for the dragon balls and wishes to be something else...
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Uh...I don't own dbz and am not making any profits from this. 

This is my first fanfic and so..uh..tell me what you think. It is kinda emotional but the next chapters will get better...I hope. 

Her sobs and moans echoed through the house. Hot tears streamed down her face. That one tidy hair that was always tide up in a bun was now unkempt and left down. She had been crying again.

"Oh why did you leave us Goku?" She asked out loud hoping as if by some miracle he'd show up and answer her. 

"I always tried to be a good mother and wife Goku, really I did. I always kept the house clean and I just wanted Gohan to have a good education, is that so wrong?" She broke down into sobs yet again, all the while holding on to her only picture of Goku. Their wedding picture. 

"Oh Goku I'm sorry. I should have never told you to marry me. It's true, I guess I did trick you into marrying me. I-I'm so sorry." Her heart ached so much. She felt pain inside her beyond belief. It seemed like nothing could ease her grieves and sorrows. Slowly, as her tears dropped down her soft cheeks, Chi-Chi got up from the azure couch she had been laying on and went upstairs to the bedroom she and Goku shared, to the bedroom she would have to share by her self. Reality was never what it was. She always thought that humans couldn't fly on clouds- that is until Goku came. The fact that Goku was dead, that he wasn't going to be here for his family, that reality hurt more that anything else in the world. 

She was miserable. Everyday all she ever did was stay at home and cry her soul out while Gohan went out to train with Piccolo for a couple of hrs. She couldn't sleep nor eat. As the days passed she grew weaker and weaker. 

"I remember when I first met you Goku. You were so innocent. And then at the tournament..." Chi-Chi laid down on her bed, looking up at the ceiling as all her memories of Goku played through her mind. As she neared the point of his death in the Cell Games she realized something. Her sadness soon turned to hate at her new realization and all those memories of her beloved Goku changed. 

"He hurt me, he always hurt me. When Radditz came and kiled him he had hurt me, when he bame back and allowed Gohan to fight the Saiyans hurt me. When he let Gohan go off into space he hurt me, when he left me alone in the hospital without as much as a goodbye he hurt me. Then when Planet Namek was destroyed and he didn't come back to me he hurt me. Before the Cell Games when he couldn't promise me he wouldn't let Gohan fight he hurt me. And then when he decided he'd rather be in Other World than be with his family he hurt me!" Chi-Chi was now clenching her fists so hard that they began to turn white. Anger was what she felt now, anger towards only one person: Goku. Clenching her teeth, Chi-Chi did the only thing she could. She let it all out but this time it wasn't in the form of tears, it was in violence. She destroyed everything in her path not caring about the consequences it may have. It was too late and nothing she did would make her stop. 

"I hate you Goku you hear me?! I HATE YOU!!!" she yelled at no one. Everything was silent except for the beating of Chi-Chi's heart. 

" I refuse to(pant) live like this(pant) any longer. I'll make him pay 10 fold for what he has done to me," she whispered to herself, " I know what I should do."

In a flash Chi-Chi was out of the room and down the stairs. Turning a corner she reached the kitchen-or what was left of it- and went looking for the needed item. The dragon radar. 

" 'Use it only if you have to' is what Bulma told me. Well I really have to." she muttered as she walked to the door, dragon radar in hand. Opening the door, Chi-Chi stopped and looked down at her purple sleeveless shirt and matching skirt. 'Was it going to get too cold? Should I wear something else? No, I can handle this weather.' she thought as her small fragile hand reached for the doorknob. Walking to the hoovercar, Chi-Chi paused to think if this was the best thing to do. 'He's hurt me more than I can bear, even now leaving a piece of himself inside me.' She looked down at her growing stomach and patted it gently. 

"Oh my baby don't worry, mommy is here." Chi-Chi cooed as she reved up the engine and sped towards the closest dragon ball. Meanwhile somewhere else in Other World a certain saiyan looked down at the events unfolding. 

"What have I done?" 


	2. saiyan at last

chapter 2 wohooooo!! hehe I don't own dragon ball z....? Oh well lookit me I'm dancing like a monkey!!

"Aaaaaaaah! Get away from me you stupid bull!!!" The cold air whipped at her face. Her cuts and scrapes hurt against the rain, soaking her clothes. She was dirty, hungry and tired and the bull chasing her didn't help much. 

"Alright you asked for it!" Chi-Chi hollered at the bull. She turned around, stopping the bull dead in its tracks. and suddenly a slender leg came crashing down on the bull's stomach ripping it in half. The bull not knowing what happened dies in an instant. 

"Well, at least now I'll have a decent dinner." Clutching the gold sphere tightly, the frail woman made her way to her temporary home, her domain, her cave. 

"I'm so tired, so hungry but it's all worth it. I can't believe I have all seven! After all that time, finally." Her jet-black eyes made their way to the little pile of dragon balls in the corner. It had taken her a lot to get them. She had even risked her life at certain times but she knew it was a small price to pay. The time was drawing nearer as each minute ticked by and soon Chi-Chi would be able to cal forth the eternal dragon and make her wish. Joy had washed over her fatigue and slowly a smile spread across her face. At last revenge would be hers. 

"I guess I should eat something. I wonder how Gohan is fairing on his own..."

~Elsewhere~

"Gohan are you sure your mom said she'd be gone for a couple of days?" Piccolo was still surprised that Chi-Chi, of all people, would leave him alone. 

"Yeah Piccolo, she even wrote me a note saying so." Gohan was very pleased with all of this. It was about time his mom got out of the house and not mope all day. 

"Okay, but are you sure she said you could stay with me? I don't want coming after me like last time. Man can she run."

"Yeah, she was pretty angry."

"So she said you could stay with me?"

"Uh...yeah! Yeah, she did..."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I should as far away from here as possible. One of Goku's friends might see the Eternal Dragon and then everything will be ruined." Knowing she was so close to her wish made her crazy. She tried to calm her self down but to no avail. The gas in her hoovercar was beginning to run low but that didn't bother her. 'So close, so close.' It was becoming dark letting Chi-Chi know she had been driving for a couple of hours. Tall oak trees sprung out everywhere. Dark green bushes surrounded the area. It looked like a green river. 'Perfect. This will be a great place to make my wish.' Cutting off the engine and jumping out of the car, Chi-Chi scanned the area. 'Yes perfect! Ok here goes nothing.' The orange orbs in her car began to glow as if begging to be used. 'They are beautiful, but no time to waste.' She grabbed the magical dragon balls and headed to a small clearing. Chi-Chi laid the dragon balls on the soft ground and then ran back to her spot.

"I call forth the Eternal Dragon!"

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"King Kai can't we do something? Can't I do something?" Goku had been watching everything. He was helpless to stop her which angered him the most. 

I'm not sure Goku. I don't understand why she would be calling forth the eternal dragon." King Kai had been pondering this since Chi-Chi had decided to go out and look for them. 

"I think I know why." The saiyan stared down at the little blue planet, down at the rivers and towns, at the beautiful forests and fixed his eyes on his true concern, his wife Chi-Chi. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sky blackened and a jolt of light shot threw the sky. A large dragon appeared and examined Chi-Chi closely. It's long body stretched out eternally. Scales covered all of its body. Some would say it looked hideous but to Chi-Chi it truly was a sight for sore eyes. 

"What is it you wish?" asked an angry, crackly voice. 

"For my first wish I ask to be a saiyan and for my second wish I ask to be a stronger warrior than Goku!" yelled Chi-Chi as loud as she could. 'Oh geeze is he big...'

"As you wish." The dragon's eyes glowed red and a sudden surge of yellow energy hit Chi-Chi. She screamed waiting for pain but none came. Every inch of her body tingled with the energy seeping through her. Suddenly Chi-Chi felt something begin to grow at her back. Her hair became spiky and longer. The energy and light faded and soon the dragon's voice boomed into the night sky.

"Your wish has been granted. Now I bid thee farewell." And with that the dragon vanished leaving the seven dragon balls to scatter in their own direction. Chi-Chi looked down at her hands in disbelief. The energy she felt throughout her body was amazing. 

"Alright, let's give her a t-" Chi-Chi was cut off as something furry caressed her arm. 'A tail? Oh yeah I forgot saiyans have tails. heh...' "Well let's see..." Very slowly Chi-Chi began to lift herself off the ground.

"This is so amazing!" She laughed uncontrollably. This was too good to be true. Powering up, Chi-Chi sped home, excited at her new power. 


	3. vegeta knows

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z. I am not making money off this. *sigh*

She stood there, concentrating a ki blast at a nearby oak tree. It had been months since she since she had made that wish. She was different. No longer the pure-hearted devoted mother and housewife, but a ruthless, solitary saiyan. Her ki had risen far beyond that of a human and the female was proud of this, proud that she could kill someone with the touch of a finger. 

The day was a warm one, the sky clear and there were no clouds in the sky. The lush green trees grew high nearly reaching the heavens. This was a great advantage, a cover-up. No one would know that deep within the growing forest a woman was training day in, day out for only one thing: revenge. 

Gohan was out with Piccolo for the day and knew nothing about the wishes. His mother looked somewhat different to him but she told him she got a haircut. Being so naive, he believed her. Chichi had left Goten inside the small Son home for the time being. She thought it would be safer that way and if Goten would happen to cry, her new saiyan hearing would be able to pick it up. "KA...ME...HA...ME...-"

"WAAAAAAAAAA!!!!" It was baby Goten's screams that had cut off Chichi from finishing her kamehameha wave. Fear swept over her body and in an instant Chichi had powered up and flew as quickly as she could to her child. Elsewhere a certain saiyan prince took off in the sky. He had felt that tremendous ki, he was sure of that. It was a strong power, able to penetrate the walls of the 450x gravity of the gravity room. The power had died down just as quickly as it had increased. "I'll find you don't worry. Kakarot and his offspring will not play hero again." With that, Vegeta powered up and flew to the ki swearing under his breath. 

It was too late. Chichi had been rocking Goten back and forth to make him stop crying when suddenly she felt a strong ki approaching her house but by that time it was too late. Should she hide? No, she had nothing to fear. 'I'm a strong warrior now. I have nothing to fear.' And so Chichi walked casually outside still holding baby Goten and came face to face with the last person she least expected. 

Vegeta looked the stranger over. She was pretty, he had to admit, with a face that said "touch me and die". Her hair, jet black, long and spiky, was up in a ponytail except for two thick strands that stayed at the sides of her face. The female wore a white sleeveless shirt and some orange fighting pants similar to Goku's. But what really got Vegeta's attention was the tail swishing wildly at the stranger's side. "Who the hell are you and what are you doing with Kakarot's offspring?" He was pretty pissed that a female could be so strong and the fact that there was another saiyan didn't help any. 

"Why Vegeta don't tell me you don't remember me." Her lips parted into a smirk at the angry flash in Vegeta's eyes. 

The stranger's face looked so familiar to Vegeta yet he still didn't know who it was. Suddenly the female narrowed her eyes and looked straight at Vegeta. 'How could he not remember me?' Her eyes gave her away. "Mate of Kakarot?" It hit Vegeta like a ton of bricks. 'It couldn't be her could it? But how, she has a saiyan tail...' "I guess you do have a brain." Her voice broke his thoughts. 

"B-but how? I mean you're...you ...tail?" He was confused and angry. 

"Oh Vegeta how stupid can you be? *sigh* Well since your here I might as well tell you that I wished myself a saiyan with the dragon balls."

"Eh???? Why the hell would you wish do for that???? This makes no sense. Why would...Checha.... Chuchu... 'What's her name?' why the hell would Kakarot's mate wish for this??!!"

"Look Vegeta, I was just tired of being weak. You should know about weakness but in any case you can't tell anyone about this, got it?"

"What?! Weakness?! And what are you going to do if I tell hmmm?" ' How dare she speak to me, her prince, like that?!' In an instant Vegeta was pinned to the wall of the Son house, Chichi facing him, both hands on his shoulders. "If you tell anyone about my little secret, I'll hunt you down and tear your body limb from limb. I'll watch as you cry in pain. There are worse things that death Vegeta...." Her dark eyes bore into his and showed a glint of loath and disgust. She talked so low that Vegeta could barley hear the venom in her voice. His thoughts flashed back to when he was training in the gravity room, to when he felt that tremendous power. It was stronger than Gohan's and may as well be as strong as Vegeta's. Never in his whole life would the saiyan prince have imagined that this female would have this kind of power, even if she was a saiyan. 

"Ack. Tell me why did you wish this, really." The question surprised her. How could she tell him, Vegeta, that she wanted to have revenge on Goku, that she was tired of being left out, tired of being weak? And as all theses thoughts ran through her mind Vegeta finally realized why she had done it. Her mouth had begun to tremble and the grip on his shoulders loosened. Her eyes slowly turned to face the floor. 'The female was depressed and lonely here. Kakarot had died and the half-breed went to the Namek for training. The human was weak. That is why she did it.'

"Fine then, I'll tell no one but under one condition."

Chichi slowly turned her face up to look at Vegeta with the usual scowl on her face. "What is it?"

"You must become my sparring partner." 


	4. goku is back

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own dragon ball z and am not making money off this. bwahahahahhaha.

Her shirt was ripped and dirty. The pants she wore had grass stains and her bottom lip was bleeding. Her sparring partner on the other hand had a black eye, his left pant was torn and blood trickled down his chest. Chichi's power was stronger than Vegeta's. He had learned this the hard way. 'She might as well be stronger than Kakarot' Vegeta thought angrily. 'Great, why doesn't everyone just get stronger than me?' A fist landed on Vegeta's cheek, sending him to a nearby tree. He hit it hard. The two saiyans had been going at it since dawn. The sparing session was over. Chichi had won. Vegeta tried to get himself up, but to no avail. He felt two arms around his waist and he was slowly lifted to his feet. 

"Come on Kakarota, we'd better get you home before your offspring wakes up."

"Vegeta, I'd really appreciate it if you'd STOP CALLING ME KAKAROTA!!!" There was silence as Vegeta rocked his head in his hands to try and stop the ringing in his ears. "Gah...right. Let's go." Both hovered above the moist ground of the isolated forest before powering up and heading to Chichi's. They slowed down and softly landed on the wet ground. Chichi turned around and gasped. 

Her son Gohan was standing at the doorway of their house with a look of confusion. "Mom? What's going on? Why's Vegeta with you And why are you guys all ruffled up?"

There was silence.

"Mom?"

"I see you haven't told your son about your wish Kakarota."

More silence.

"Mom? What's Vegeta talking about?"

Chichi turned to face Vegeta. "You idiot. I told you not to say anything. There was anger in her voice. 'I should kill him now.' 

"Mom? Tell me, please."

"Yes, it would be better to tell your offspring wouldn't it?"

*Sigh* "Gohan go inside now."

"But mom-"

"NOW!" There was the sound of scurrying feet and then silence. "What the hell Vegeta?! I told you not to say anything! You wanna die well it's fine by me!" With that the female saiyan began to pound her clenched fists into Vegeta's stomach. The saiyan prince was stunned and could only cough blood. She was beating him senseless and his body could only take so much. He could hear her fists beating into his stomach but couldn't see anything but darkness. Vegeta lost his balance and fell to the floor. Chichi began kicking his ribs, each blow stronger than the last. There was the sound of bones cracking and Vegeta winced in pain. 

King Kai she's gonna kill him. We have to stop her!" He was desperate and would try anything. "I don't know what to do Goku." King Kai watched as Chichi beat the near dead Vegeta. 

"I have to try something King Kai, I have to." His eyes were wide and pleading. There just had to be something he could do. 

"Let him go King Kai. Goku will be able to calm his wife down." King Kai and Goku turned around to see none other than Kami. 

"Kami? How did you get here?"

"That's not important now. Look Goku, use your instant transmition to go to your wife. You'll be able to return only when this whole ordeal has been fixed. Oh and here are some senzu beans. Good luck."

"Thank you Kami. Don't worry it'll all work out." With those final words Goku vanished. 

Back on Earth Vegeta struggled to keep consciousness but wouldn't be able to hold out much longer. Chichi on the other hand was pissed and did not notice the pain Vegeta was in. She wouldn't kill him, Vegeta was her friend. He had helped her with her power and situation. She'd give him a senzu bean later, but right now he needed to be punished. There was a string ki behind her that made her stop kicking Vegeta and swear under her breath. The female saiyan turned around and saw who she least expected. Her blood ran cold and she held her breath. everything around her spun. She didn't even know the name came out of her mouth. it slid out, barely hearable.

"Goku..." 


	5. the sad truth, or is it?

chapter 5 Disclaimer: I don't own dbz, not making $$ of this. 

"G-Goku, what? how?" Chichi was dunbstruck. 'How could Goku be here? It's impossible.' Goku on the other hand looked at his wife in disbelief. Here she was in front of him, clothes torn, spiky hair and with a tail. She looked so beautiful just standing there with that surprised look and the tail swishing wildly at her side didn't help Goku's situation. He shook himself back to reality and found Vegeta on the ground bathed in his own blood. Crouching down, Goku gently lifted the smaller saiyan's head and placed a senzu bean in his mouth. There was silence until Vegeta bolted upright and in an instant was on his feet and in a fighting stance. 

"Alright woman, you got got me off guard but this time you won't be so lucky." 

"Cool it Vegeta. I really need to talk to Chichi so can you leave?"

"Kakarot? What the hell are you doing here?! How, it's not possible..." 

'Kakarot? Who is Kakarot? oh wait that must be Goku...' Chichi had zoned out of their conversation and was deep in her own thoughts. 'Why does Kakarot sound better than Goku?' Unknown to the female, her saiyan self liked the name Kakarot more since it was a saiyan name. 

"Vegeta listen, there's some unfinished business I have to deal with right now ok? Please go." He ran his hands through his hair hoping Vegeta would go. This was a difficult situation. How would he be able to talk to his wife if she was able to nearly kill Vegeta?

"You want me to leave woman?" Vegeta was still plenty pissed with Chichi but he knew it was out of rage that she had done it. Besides, she would never go through with killing him. He knew that for a fact. They had grown close to each other with every spar. Vegeta had even become fond of her, like almost like a sister but he'd be dead before he'd tell anyone. 

"Yeah Vegeta go. I ahve a few things to say to Kakarot." Goku stood there with wide eyes. 'Did she just call me Kakarot? And why did Vegeta ask Chichi if she wanted him gone?' There was something about all this that Goku didn't like. There was an aura surrounding Vegeta and in no time he had taken off into the sky. Both saiyans stood there quiet until Chichi broke the silence by crouching down into a fighting stance.

"Chichi what are you-"

"Come on, you've always liked challenges. This fight will be like nothing you've ever faced." She talked low but with so much hate. Goku stood there thinking. 'How can I fight my own wife?'

"Chichi don't do-"

"What you think I'm weak?! I'm sure you know about Both wishes." No, he hadn't stopped to think about the second wish. Well, that made things a little more difficult. 

"Look Chichi please don't do this."

"You will fight me Kakarot, whether you like it or not." With that said Chichi lunged at Goku but he dodged quickly. She appeared behind him and punched him hard in the gut. Goku was thrown back and hit the back wall of his house. Chichi was suddenly there, pinning him down hard. She looked up at him and both locked eyes, hers flashed anger while his showed regret. 

"How does it feel to be the weak one, hmmm? Well get use to it." She whispered in his ear making the hairs on the back of his neck stand. 

"Why Chichi, why do you do this?" He couldn't believe that his pure-hearted wife had become cruel and angry. 

"You still don't know eh? You pathetic baka. How do you think it feels to be alone everyday, waiting like a loyal dog for all your loved ones to come home. It hurt me to see my Gohan suffer at the Cell Games but what hurt the most was the fact that you didn't come home . You would rather have stayed and trained in other world that be with your family. You left so many scars on me Kakarot but I healed and their gone. I will not wait any longer, I've been caged up for too long and now that I'm free there's going to be a few changes." And with that Chichi let go of her husband and walked inside her home, leaving behind a very shocked Goku. 


	6. evil emotions

Disclaimer: Do I have to do this? *sigh* I don't own dbz and I'm not making any off this. STOP YELLING AT ME!!

Yeah, here's the 6th chapter. I don't really like were this is going so if anyone wants to sent me ideas you're all welcome to do so.

Chapter 6

Goku woke up with a jolt. His eyes tried to adjust to the darkness. It was dawn, or close to it. He had spent the night in the woods, compliments of Chichi. There was a rustling in the distance catching Goku's attention. The trees around provided support and made it easier for Goku to get up. Chichi's last attack had taken its toll on him. He saiyan's body ached all around but that pain was nothing compared to the one he held in his heart. War cries echoed throughout the once serene forest making the trees shake with its intensity. Clashes of velvet light flickered all around. The saiyan realized he was not alone decided to follow the noise. His footsteps were light but quick. At last he found himself in a clearing. What he saw startled him. 

There was Chichi firing ki blasts and then running straight to them, catching them head on. When the smoke cleared there she stood, hands out in front of her for protection. The clothes that clung to her petite body were dirty and torn. Her left sleeve was ripped off along with some of the right pant leg. Her hair was ruffled up. Half of it was left down while the other half was still in a ponytail. Blood tricked down her throat like a crimson river. It soaked her shirt and pants. '_Why does she do this? Have I hurt her this much?' _He lowered his head in shame. '_I guess I did._'

Meanwhile, up in the early morning sky, Chichi was busy with her own thoughts. '_That baka Kakarot. How dare he come like that?! I'll kill him.'_ Her tail swished fiercely in rhythm with all the anger in her rising. '_No way in nine hells is he going to do this to me._' The hate and anger was formed into a ki blast. It left her fingertips and went straight to the closest tree, the tree that Goku was hiding at. There was a flash of orange and then the explosion. "Wait a minute..." The saiyan female vanished and in a flash was standing next to her mate, fists clenched , gritted teeth.

"What do you want?" She asked slowly, her energy beginning to rise. 

"Nothing . I-well..." Chichi was beginning to scare him.

"Well, make yourself useful then." There was a rustling sound and soon Chichi was crouched down in her fighting stance. '_This should prove interesting._' 

"Chichi I don't-" A fist sent to his face cut him off. It hit his cheek and sent the dumbstruck saiyan flying backward. Goku was amazed at the power his wife had. '_This is not good._' There was a flicker of blue and a ki blast was hurled at Goku. He dodged it and landed face to face with Chichi. She lunged toward her husband but he vanished and reappeared in back of her, catching Chichi off guard. Two string arms encircled the female saiyan's body and tightened their hold. She couldn't move, as hard as she tried Chichi couldn't break free. '_What's going on? I should be able to break free, no sweat. Unless.. my feelings... for Goku...NO, I won't let this happen. I will not be weakened!_' 

"Leggo Goku, least you want to unleash my wrath!"

"Chichi tell me, what happened? Why the sudden wish for strength? Why become a saiyan? WHat have I done so you would hate me so much?" His voice was hot as he spoke into her ear, sending a tingling sensation throughout her entire body. Her knees weakened and her heart skipped a beat. 

'_What is this? RRR... stupid Kakarot. Stupid emotions! I will not succumb to this, not again._' the anger within Chichi emerged. Her power surrounded her, making it hard for Goku to hold on any longer. She flew up into the sky and yelled down at her mate. "Goku! You have hurt me one too many times! I'll pay you back 10 fold!!" The riled up saiyan powered up and flew home. 

"Oh Chichi..."

_____________________________________________________________________________________

I hoe you guys and gals liked this chapter. Again, if anyone wants to help me with ideas as to how this story should continue please send them in. LALALALA I'm dancing like a Monkey!!!!! Ja Ne!!! wow.. someone make the room stop spinning* has swirley eyes* 


	7. change in heart?

Woohoo! Yeah a new chapter! Dang it's been a while, well for me at least. I've just been busy with school and stuff. Welp here is the next chapter for your viewing pleasure. Has anyone seen Vegeta?

Vegeta: Hahahahaha! You'll never catch me alive copper!!

chibi zayla: ..... don't ask, don't ask....

????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????

Disclaimer: Dammit I don't own DBZ!! Go away and stop yelling at me!

Chapter 6

"Come on Gohan! Gather!" There was an anger-no a fury in her voice, a fury that just kept growing within every spar. "Gohan! Hit me!!" Her son dodged every hit, that was all he could do. She was too fast for him to get a hit in. "Hey you! Stop running away!" A punch, a kick and a moment later Gohan found himself grinded into the dirt. "Oh Gohan are you alright?!" Chichi sprinted quickly to her son. She crouched down and placed a hand to his back. Gohan had hit the ground face first. Slowly he lifted his dirt-streaked face off the ground. 

"Gohan, are you alright?" There was no more anger in her voice, no more hate. Just worry. Gohan looked up at his mother quizzically. She was always hard to understand. At the beginning of training she would be fierce and alert but as soon as Gohan got seriously injured his mom would be at his side, comforting him. Even her letting him train was puzzling. To let him train, but by her was really weird. 

"Gohan?" She repeated, becoming more frantic at his silence. Instantly Gohan was pulles from his thoughts. He spit out the mud that he had eaten from his fall. 

"I'm ok mom" Whispered a breathless Gohan. There was another moment of silence as Gohan tried to lift himself off the ground, but to no avail. He fell back on his face. "Omph!" A pair of steady arms made their way around Gohan's stomach. He was lifted off the ground with ease. "Thanks mom."

"It's ok Gohan. Now go wash up for breakfast." Chichi's tail began to wiggle inside her shirt. 'Oh no! If Gohan sees...'

"Uh...mom? Are you ok? You seem to be shivering."

"What? NO! No, Now go inside and wash up!" She was becoming nervous.

"Um...ok..." Gohan shrugged it off and headed for the inside bathroom. When Chichi was sure the front door was closed and that Gohan was in the shower she pulled her tail from its hiding place.

"WOW! That feels so much better!" Cried Chichi as her tail swished freely. In all her excitement the female saiyan wasn't able to detect the two life forms hiding nearby. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Did you see that?!?" Exclaimed a husky voice.

"S-she's got a tail!! Yamcha, that Must be a saiyan!!" Cried a higher pitched voice. 

"Krillen You know that lady looks a lot like Chichi..."

"WHA?!?" Krillen nearly fell back. 

That's Chichi! Look at her face, her hair and she does live here right?!"

"THAT'S CHICHI!!??" The trees twitched at the loud noise. Krillen turned to look at Yamcha while Yamcha turned to look at him. 

"Not so loud Krillen, someone might hear us." There was a rustling behind them. 

"Too late boys." It was Chichi, eyes narrowed, teeth gritted and fists clenched. A second later Krillen and Yamcha could be seen running out of the forest with an enraged Chichi right behind. 

"BAKAS!! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING SPYING ON ME?!?" Her secret was out, just like that. With every action there was a consequence. Chichi's action had been putting her guard down and taking down her tail. The consequence was being caught. 'Stupid idiots. They'll pay.'

"WE WEREN'T SPYING!! HONEST!!" Yelled back a very freaked out Krillen. 

"YEAH RIGHT BALDY! YOU EXPECT ME TO BELIEVE THAT?!" Chichi was so close to Krillen that she could spit on him and so she did. 

"AH COME ON CHI-" But Yamcha was cut off by Chichi's hollering. 

"ARG! I'LL KILL BOTH OF YOU!!"

"JEEZE RUN!!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Goku slept soundly on top a tree. He was dreaming about a fudge cake( Sorry but I want some...had to put it in)when suddenly a strange crash in the distance broke him from his slumber. 

"Wha? What wuz that(yawn)noise?" He stretched out his left arm while rubbing his eye with the other. There was another loud crash. Goku bent his body and tilted his head. The scene was very interesting. There were two men, a tall one with scars and a short bald one, running and crying like maniacs. Behind them ran a frantic woman with an energy ball in her hands. She was screaming at the top of her lungs. 

"GET BACK HERE YOU BAKAS!!" The woman looked very familiar to Goku.

"Is that...Chichi?" The energy ball in her hand startled Goku into reality. "Oh crap! She's gonna kill them! Chichi no!" Without wasting time Goku launched himself off the tree and onto the soft ground, landing right in front of Chichi. 

"WHAT THE?!" Chichi was surprised at Goku's sudden appearance. Yamcha and Krillen stopped their futile attempt to escape Chichi and turned around. They stood where they were, stoned, eyes bulging and mouths agape. Goku realized the situation and turned his attention to the frozen men.

"Uh...hey guys..." He put his hand behind his head and chuckled nervously. 

There was silence.

"Uhm.. guys? You okay?"

Another moment of silence. 

"HEY YOU IDIOTS! WAKE UP!" This, from Chichi, grabbed their attention. 

"Huh? G-Goku?? You're alive?! B-but..." Krillen was confused. A minute ago he had not only seen his best friend's wife with a tail but he had also seen his dead best friend. Life sure was confusing. 

"Well Krillen I'm only here temporarily. I have some unfinished business to take care of." Explained Goku while turning to look at his wife. She, in return, grunted.

"Wait, wait. Goku...you're alive and Chichi has...has a tail? Someone explain, please!" Shrieked Yamcha, who was becoming angered at finding out about these things now. 

Eh, why do you care? What I want to know is why you two were spying on me!" There was that evil death glare Chichi gave so well. Yamcha stepped back. 

"Well we were helping Bulma baby-sit Goten when she realized you forgot to give her all his baby powdered milk(I know it's stupid but hey what can I say?) . She wanted us to come get it." 

"Oh...well he doesn't need that milk anymore, he drinks regular now." With that Chichi turned on her heel and walked away, her tail swishing wildly at her side. Krillen and Yamcha were once again frozen in place. Goku sighed and turned to the guys. 

"Heh. She's ok just uh...girl stuff...YEAH that's it girl stuff!" Yamcha and Krillen turned and looked at each other. Then, as if some light bulb had been turned on, both nodded at each other in agreement. 

"Oh! Ok Goku we get it. Anyways we were already leaving." Said Yamcha as he nudged Goku in the ribs. "And be careful. Girls are really weird when it comes to their 'girl stuff'." both men waved then flew off in to the morning sky. Goku sighed once again before running off after his mate. 

"Hey Chichi wait up!" He slowed down to a jog and then casually walked next to Chichi. 

"What do you want Kakarot?"

'Just to talk. That's all." He looked over his wife a minute. She really was different, yet stayed the same. Chichi could tell he was eying her. 

"What?" She asked trying to sound aggravated. 

"Huh? Oh nothing. You know Chichi, the last time we fought I sensed you were having trouble with your left uppercut. It was too slow to make any contact."

"Wha?!" You wanna say that again!?" She clenched her fists at her side. turning around to face Goku, Chichi was startled to see he was gone. He had disappeared. 

"Huh? Where'd he go?"

"Try and catch me of you dare Chi!" Echoed a voice from the treetops. 

"IS THAT A CHALLENGE?! ALRIGHT THEN!" Chichi shot up into the forest. There was a crack in the distance. Chichi turned but saw only the forest, nothing out of the ordinary. There was a sudden streak of orange flying straight at Chichi. it collided with her and she fell to the ground. On top her body was Goku. 

"What The Hell Huh?" Asked the small body under Goku. "GET OFFA ME!"

'Hey Chichi! Guess I won huh?" Asked Goku with his usual cheerfulness. 

"Feh. You think so hot shot." Chichi placed her elbows on the grass and pushed her body up then turned it around in mid-air with Goku still with her. Soon it was Goku who was on the bottom and Chichi on top. 

"How'd you like that trick, hm..? Asked a grinning Chichi. 

"Fine by me." Replied Goku as he lifted his head to Chichi's and kissing her gently on the lips. This gesture caught Chichi off guard. Instinct took her and soon Chichi was kissing Goku back. If it hadn't been for her tail that caressed the back of her arm Chichi would have never pulled her head back to break the kiss. Slowly she lifted her self from Goku and walked away all the while chastising herself for succumbing tot he kiss and enjoying it. Goku was left sitting on the ground. He smiled as he liked his lips. 

===========================================================================

Yeah, I know this chapter was kinda dumb. Aw hell the whole story is pretty pointless. I'm dragging it out far too long. Does anyone have any ideas on how to spice up the story? C'mon we need to keep it rolling! Geeze I need a drink. *Goes to the bar and gets a milk.* Hey.... Where is Piccolo?

Piccolo:*Piccolo staggers out of the bar* H-hey!* hiccup* H-How's it-*falls* 

chibi zayla: Aw dammit Piccolo! I told you not to go in there anymore. *sighs and bends down to pick up Piccolo* This is gonna be a long night... 


	8. revelations

*Ahem* Welcome back everyone. Ah...it feels good to be back here. Welp I don't know if any of you care that the story hasn't been updated in a while. I've just been kind of busy with all my homework and stuff. But I have the next chapter up for your viewing pleasure. I just wanna thank all of you for reading and reviewing and stuff. If you have any suggestions PLEASE SEND THEM IN. 

Vegeta: Jeeze girl. You sure are pathetic. 

chibi Zayla: Oh shut up would you....unless you want me to write something evil about you , a tutu and...Freeza! 

Vegeta: *gulp* 

chibi Zayla: remember folks it's not how much power you have, but how you use it. 

_____________________________________________________________________________________

chapter 8?

Disclaimer: I don't own dbz so get off my back you moochers. 

He was awake. His eyes tried adjusting to the darkness. Figures came fuzzily into view. Soon all objects in the room were in focus. Vegeta slowly slid off the side of the bed and disappeared into darkness. His wife, on the other side of the bed, sighed sleepily to herself as she felt him leave. His movements were swift and quiet, like a cat on the prowl( haha simile! Beat that language arts teacher of death!). The blue spandex he wore slid easily onto his well built body showing off his rock hard muscles. There was only one thing left to do. '_Where the hell are my boots?!_' Thought the saiyan prince angrily. Searching around the room for his boots in the dark was hopeless. Vegeta took a step. His feet slipped on something smooth. He felt himself plunging to the ground. His face lay on the cool wooden floor wondering how he had tripped. Lifting his head and looking behind him, Vegeta found what he had been looking for. His boots. 

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

In a matter of minutes Chichi was up and ready. She no longer needed an alarm to wake he up at 4:30 am. It was instinct for her to wake up this early to train. Her dark green go pants hung loosely around her body as did the white sleeveless t-shirt she wore. The tail that was usually hung around her waist was now dangling around her legs. Quietly walking to Goten's room, Chichi began to wonder about training Goten. No, he was still too young for that. She found him sleeping soundly in his crib, his covers gently tucked around his body. '_Wait a minute...I never tuck Goten like that... only one person use to tuck Gohan like that..._' A spark of anger came into her eyes. So her husband had been here but for long and how many times had he come without her knowing? '_Only he could do something like this. I guess this shows I gotta train harder._' The anger inside her subsided as she entered Gohan's room. His figure lay nearly falling off the bed. For a second Chichi feared dead but seeing his diaphragm slowly rise and fall calmed her down. She walked over to him and lightly pushed him on the bed. looking at him, seeing his peaceful face, a thought came. Gohan was everything to Chichi. Gohan and Goten. If anything ever happened to them she'd go crazy. Another thought popped up. Was that what Goku felt when fighting? No, it still didn't matter. He chose not to come back after the last fight. He could have come home to them

but instead the savior of the earth chose to leave his family and stay with the giant blue bug named King Kai. She walked to the door before looking back at Gohan one last time. Chichi walked down the stairs, past the living room and to the front door. but before she could even reach the knob a voice startled her. 

"Mom? Where are you going?" Chichi didn't have to turn around, she knew who it was. Gohan. Apparently Chichi had woken him up when she pushed him back on the bed. 

'Mom? Why do you always leave at this time with Vegeta?" Chichi stopped breathing. How could he possibly know that? She always made sure that Gohan was asleep when she left. She always took caution not to wake him up, always careful, always quiet. It seemed that that wasn't good enough. The proof was right in front of her, wasn't it? 

"Answer me mom. Why do you always leave with Vegeta? And why isn't dad living with us? Why does he have to come by at night? And mom, why do you have a tail?" The answers came at her like a ton of bricks, weighing her down. She was speechless. Her back was to Gohan, not able to turn, she stayed like that. How could she have been so naive? Of course Gohan was going to find out, he was growing up. No longer her baby, but almost a young man(He's like... 13 right?)

"Gohan..." She didn't know what to say, she was unprepared. 

"Mom?" He walked up to her and placed his hand on her shoulder. " Tell me, please." She hung her head in guilt. She should have told him something but just couldn't. Chichi turned around only to look at Gohan's pleading eyes. 

"Oh Gohan..." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"you turned yourself into a saiyan because you wanted to be stronger? Ok...I guess I understand that. So everyday at dawn you spar with Vegeta to learn to fight? And my dad's not living with us because you two had a fight? Why?" It didn't take long as Chichi thought it would to explain to Gohan everything. He was a bright boy and understood most of her actions but the fight his parents had was hard for him to take in. 

"Well Gohan...your dad did a few things I didn't like and now he's sleeping outside. But don't worry," she said at the look of worry he gave her, "we're working it all out." '_Sort of...Well not really.' _"Now do you understand, Gohan?" 

"Yeah, thanks for telling me mom. You'd better go now." He said while looking at the window. 

"Why? Do you want me to leave?" 

"No, it's just that Vegeta's waiting out there." He said pointing at the window. 

____________________________________________________________________________________

Goku busied himself by practicing his punches with a tree. The only problem was that each tree he hit would just fall to the ground like putty. '_Oh great. At this rate the whole forest will be gone.'_ There was a loud crash in the distance followed by a loud pitched scream and a jade blast. '_What was that?' _A figure was flying rapidly toward Goku. No, it wasn't flying, it was falling. '_He must have gotten hit!' _The figure came swiftly and before Goku knew it he was knocked down. The figure lay atop Goku's body. 

"Ow...." groaned Goku. Though the figure was not heavy the collision between the two was such a great impact on Goku. His ribs hurt as did his head. The figure on him seemed to be unconscious, that is, until he groaned. 

"Oooh..." Goku reached up to the figure's arms and tried to gently push him off. While he lifted the body off him Goku felt a something round and soft pass by his arm. '_What is that?'_ With one arm holding most of the person's body the other hand felt the soft circular object. Goku froze and turned red. Quickly he took his hand away. The soft object was actually a breast. He was in fact a she. '_Who...?'_ He slowly turned her around and came face to face with a groggily, angry, blushing Chichi. 

"H-hey C-Chichi!(funny how her name is Chichi, huh?)," he said nervously, " W-what a-are you doing here?"

"What the hell where you doing there?!" Her right hand formed a fist and which she thrust at Goku's face. The punch was slow and missed Goku by a mile. Goku was surprised at Chichi's lack of speed and coordination. A black cloud surrounded Chichi, engulfing her into darkness. She began to feel the fatigue again. Her tail throbbed with the pain. "Ve-Vegeta? Why...why d-did you pull my taillll?" She began to loose consciousness. Her eyes slowly closed and her breath became slower. ( I know Chichi is strong but when you pull a female's tail it hurts more than when you pull a male's tail) 

"Chi?" He pulled her closer. Her head rested on his chest . She curled up on his lap instinctively with her tail winding around his leg. 

"Chichi..." He breathed, stroking her thick locks of hair. his et=yes strayed from her hair to her face. She was sleeping peacefully, no narrowed eyes or angry scowl. He took off his vest, carefully as not to wake Chichi, and placed it around her back and bare arms. Goku hugged her tighter and soon, he too, fell asleep. 

____________________________________________________________________________________

Aright that was the next chapter. I don't know...I thought it sucked. Anyways, I need help with the next chapters. I dunno I want Chi to wake up and find herself with Goku. from there..a fight and then...you guys decide by writing to me okies? And I'm still looking for good manga/anime to read/see. REVIEW DARN YOU!!( I'm dubbed!)

chibi Zayla: HAHAHA I finally have it!! the big cookie!!

Goku: That's mine!!!* chases chibi Zayla* 

chibi zayla: GET AWAY!!! *jumps in air* KA ME HA ME HA!!!* blasts comes directly at Goku. Moments later smoke clears* HAHAHA * dirty Goku is seen with swirley eyes* 

Goku: ohhhh....*falls*

chichi Zayla: I won!!!! wait a minute...*checks hands.* I disintegrated my own cookie!!! NOOOOOOOO!


	9. Huh?

*Ahem* Welcome back everyone. Ah...it feels good to be back here. Welp I don't know if any of you care that the story hasn't been updated in a while. I've just been kind of busy with all my homework and stuff. But I have the next chapter up for your viewing pleasure. I just wanna thank all of you for reading and reviewing and stuff. If you have any suggestions PLEASE SEND THEM IN. 

Vegeta: Jeeze girl. You sure are pathetic. 

chibi Zayla: Oh shut up would you....unless you want me to write something evil about you , a tutu and...Freeza! 

Vegeta: *gulp* 

chibi Zayla: remember folks it's not how much power you have, but how you use it. 

_____________________________________________________________________________________

chapter 8?

Disclaimer: I don't own dbz so get off my back you moochers. 

He was awake. His eyes tried adjusting to the darkness. Figures came fuzzily into view. Soon all objects in the room were in focus. Vegeta slowly slid off the side of the bed and disappeared into darkness. His wife, on the other side of the bed, sighed sleepily to herself as she felt him leave. His movements were swift and quiet, like a cat on the prowl( haha simile! Beat that language arts teacher of death!). The blue spandex he wore slid easily onto his well built body showing off his rock hard muscles. There was only one thing left to do. '_Where the hell are my boots?!_' Thought the saiyan prince angrily. Searching around the room for his boots in the dark was hopeless. Vegeta took a step. His feet slipped on something smooth. He felt himself plunging to the ground. His face lay on the cool wooden floor wondering how he had tripped. Lifting his head and looking behind him, Vegeta found what he had been looking for. His boots. 

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

In a matter of minutes Chichi was up and ready. She no longer needed an alarm to wake he up at 4:30 am. It was instinct for her to wake up this early to train. Her dark green go pants hung loosely around her body as did the white sleeveless t-shirt she wore. The tail that was usually hung around her waist was now dangling around her legs. Quietly walking to Goten's room, Chichi began to wonder about training Goten. No, he was still too young for that. She found him sleeping soundly in his crib, his covers gently tucked around his body. '_Wait a minute...I never tuck Goten like that... only one person use to tuck Gohan like that..._' A spark of anger came into her eyes. So her husband had been here but for long and how many times had he come without her knowing? '_Only he could do something like this. I guess this shows I gotta train harder._' The anger inside her subsided as she entered Gohan's room. His figure lay nearly falling off the bed. For a second Chichi feared dead but seeing his diaphragm slowly rise and fall calmed her down. She walked over to him and lightly pushed him on the bed. looking at him, seeing his peaceful face, a thought came. Gohan was everything to Chichi. Gohan and Goten. If anything ever happened to them she'd go crazy. Another thought popped up. Was that what Goku felt when fighting? No, it still didn't matter. He chose not to come back after the last fight. He could have come home to them

but instead the savior of the earth chose to leave his family and stay with the giant blue bug named King Kai. She walked to the door before looking back at Gohan one last time. Chichi walked down the stairs, past the living room and to the front door. but before she could even reach the knob a voice startled her. 

"Mom? Where are you going?" Chichi didn't have to turn around, she knew who it was. Gohan. Apparently Chichi had woken him up when she pushed him back on the bed. 

'Mom? Why do you always leave at this time with Vegeta?" Chichi stopped breathing. How could he possibly know that? She always made sure that Gohan was asleep when she left. She always took caution not to wake him up, always careful, always quiet. It seemed that that wasn't good enough. The proof was right in front of her, wasn't it? 

"Answer me mom. Why do you always leave with Vegeta? And why isn't dad living with us? Why does he have to come by at night? And mom, why do you have a tail?" The answers came at her like a ton of bricks, weighing her down. She was speechless. Her back was to Gohan, not able to turn, she stayed like that. How could she have been so naive? Of course Gohan was going to find out, he was growing up. No longer her baby, but almost a young man(He's like... 13 right?)

"Gohan..." She didn't know what to say, she was unprepared. 

"Mom?" He walked up to her and placed his hand on her shoulder. " Tell me, please." She hung her head in guilt. She should have told him something but just couldn't. Chichi turned around only to look at Gohan's pleading eyes. 

"Oh Gohan..." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"you turned yourself into a saiyan because you wanted to be stronger? Ok...I guess I understand that. So everyday at dawn you spar with Vegeta to learn to fight? And my dad's not living with us because you two had a fight? Why?" It didn't take long as Chichi thought it would to explain to Gohan everything. He was a bright boy and understood most of her actions but the fight his parents had was hard for him to take in. 

"Well Gohan...your dad did a few things I didn't like and now he's sleeping outside. But don't worry," she said at the look of worry he gave her, "we're working it all out." '_Sort of...Well not really.' _"Now do you understand, Gohan?" 

"Yeah, thanks for telling me mom. You'd better go now." He said while looking at the window. 

"Why? Do you want me to leave?" 

"No, it's just that Vegeta's waiting out there." He said pointing at the window. 

____________________________________________________________________________________

Goku busied himself by practicing his punches with a tree. The only problem was that each tree he hit would just fall to the ground like putty. '_Oh great. At this rate the whole forest will be gone.'_ There was a loud crash in the distance followed by a loud pitched scream and a jade blast. '_What was that?' _A figure was flying rapidly toward Goku. No, it wasn't flying, it was falling. '_He must have gotten hit!' _The figure came swiftly and before Goku knew it he was knocked down. The figure lay atop Goku's body. 

"Ow...." groaned Goku. Though the figure was not heavy the collision between the two was such a great impact on Goku. His ribs hurt as did his head. The figure on him seemed to be unconscious, that is, until he groaned. 

"Oooh..." Goku reached up to the figure's arms and tried to gently push him off. While he lifted the body off him Goku felt a something round and soft pass by his arm. '_What is that?'_ With one arm holding most of the person's body the other hand felt the soft circular object. Goku froze and turned red. Quickly he took his hand away. The soft object was actually a breast. He was in fact a she. '_Who...?'_ He slowly turned her around and came face to face with a groggily, angry, blushing Chichi. 

"H-hey C-Chichi!(funny how her name is Chichi, huh?)," he said nervously, " W-what a-are you doing here?"

"What the hell where you doing there?!" Her right hand formed a fist and which she thrust at Goku's face. The punch was slow and missed Goku by a mile. Goku was surprised at Chichi's lack of speed and coordination. A black cloud surrounded Chichi, engulfing her into darkness. She began to feel the fatigue again. Her tail throbbed with the pain. "Ve-Vegeta? Why...why d-did you pull my taillll?" She began to loose consciousness. Her eyes slowly closed and her breath became slower. ( I know Chichi is strong but when you pull a female's tail it hurts more than when you pull a male's tail) 

"Chi?" He pulled her closer. Her head rested on his chest . She curled up on his lap instinctively with her tail winding around his leg. 

"Chichi..." He breathed, stroking her thick locks of hair. his et=yes strayed from her hair to her face. She was sleeping peacefully, no narrowed eyes or angry scowl. He took off his vest, carefully as not to wake Chichi, and placed it around her back and bare arms. Goku hugged her tighter and soon, he too, fell asleep. 

____________________________________________________________________________________

Aright that was the next chapter. I don't know...I thought it sucked. Anyways, I need help with the next chapters. I dunno I want Chi to wake up and find herself with Goku. from there..a fight and then...you guys decide by writing to me okies? And I'm still looking for good manga/anime to read/see. REVIEW DARN YOU!!( I'm dubbed!)

chibi Zayla: HAHAHA I finally have it!! the big cookie!!

Goku: That's mine!!!* chases chibi Zayla* 

chibi zayla: GET AWAY!!! *jumps in air* KA ME HA ME HA!!!* blasts comes directly at Goku. Moments later smoke clears* HAHAHA * dirty Goku is seen with swirley eyes* 

Goku: ohhhh....*falls*

chichi Zayla: I won!!!! wait a minute...*checks hands.* I disintegrated my own cookie!!! NOOOOOOOO!


	10. A new challenge

Hello One and All!! I'M BAAACK!! *audience groans* 

Audience member: LEAVE ALREADY!!

Oh HUSH!*ki blasts audience member* As I was saying, I'm back and I have brought with me a new chapter to Ties That Bind, Ties That Break. It's been a while no? Anyways, I'm thinking about re-writing the story. I dunno, I just don't seem to be liking it. I think the readers don't like it either. Email me or review and tell me what you think about all this. But before I go I just want to thank EVERYONE that reviewed. 

Flawless4840 

D-Chan 

CTKelly 

diane 

Vaarj 2002-05-27 8 Signed 

Lady Nightshade 2002-05-25 8 Signed 

Nofretete 2002-04-29 7 Signed 

Ren-chan 

Ren-chan 

Ren-chan 

Ren-chan 

Ren-chan 

Ren-chan 

Ren-chan 

Kei 

Kei 

Kei 

Kei 

Kei 

Kei 

Lady Nightshade 

mistress-rayne 

Polka Dot 

O2 

edward-tivrusky-5 

Star Wolf 

And so we begin. 

chapter...8? 9?...

She was aware of the body underneath her. Warm, muscular and strong. The fatigue was increasing and it was too much for her to bear. Vegeta had really done it this time. Throwing dirt in her eyes was one thing, but pulling her tail? That was downright low. A dirty thing to do, even for Vegeta. Her head snuggle deeper into the warmth of the body. She was forgetting all that had happened. It was all a dream to her. Now night's cool air danced around the couple, bringing leafs of many colors down to their face. A soft green petal landed on Chichi's face. Her eye slowly stirred open and her gaze reached Goku's face. He slept soundly, nestle with both arms protectively over his wife. She had remembered doing this before. Sitting under the stars, while the night life awoke from their daily slumber. The locusts would sing their nightly hymn as did the owls of the forest. It was perfect. Beck then, Chichi was content with life. Until Radditz had come. After that Goku and Gohan had abandoned her. They left to train. She never got to see them much after that. And then Goku died. Chichi's head shot up. 'What the hell am I doing here? I have to go back and kill Vegeta.' With both hands on either side of the ground Chichi pushed herself out of Goku's reach. She turned to look at him. His eyes furrowed into a look of disappointment although his eyes stayed closed. But as Chichi walked away something pulled her back. Goku's outstretched arm held onto Chichi's wrist. "Don't go Chi," he whispered with a look of utmost sorrow. She tried hard to keep her composure. It was all too much for her to take. But the pain she held was worse than any yearning toward her husband. 

"No, I can't. Now let go of me." Her breaths came in faster as Goku stood from his sitting position. The anger swelled again. If not real, it was the best she could muster up. She had to look tough, strong and angry. "Do you just want to die now G-Kakarot?"

"Look Chichi, I'll make a deal with you. We'll fight, but not now and if you win then I'll leave you alone but if I win," He paused as a sly grin crept onto his features, "then I get to stay with you and play a little game. Deal?" 

'What is Goku getting to? He knows he can't beat me. I'm stronger than him, he'll just loose...and that means he'll have to leave, maybe forever.... But, it's not like I care, right? He hurt me and has to pay for it all.' Alright Kakarot, you have a deal. Name the place and time."

"Nope. I think this fight will be a spur-o-moment type. You just be ready cause I can strike at any time." With that said, Goku winked and disappeared into the night sky. Chichi stood alone in the grand forest. How could she have agreed to the fight? Goku always found a way to succeed, but what if he didn't? "There's only one way to find out. Get ready because this'll be a fight unlike any other Goku." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Short and crappy. I know. BUT REVIEW!!! I'M GONNA GO WATCH THE MOVIE 'IT' BYE!!!! 


	11. Hello

Hi everyone. I know I haven't updated in a while but I have been very busy. With what? Uh...stuff. OKAY, I GIANT RADIOACTIVE FISH IN A BEAR SUITE WAS ATTACKING ME!! 

Goku: Call me stupid, but I think you're lying.

****

chibi Zayla: ...*It's a sad, sad day when you can't even fool Goku..* Ok, I wasn't attacked by a fish but I was very busy with school. See, my classes have become a bit much for me to handle and what with the work and tests I just didn't have the time to write. I've also been looking at my chapters and I don't know if these stories are crap or beyond crap. Here's what I'm asking. If ya guys want me to continue the stories them e-mail me. If ya don't then that's fine with me cuz I'll be workin for nothing. Hm..I'm hungry..*burp*

****

Vegeta: *disgusted* You do know you haven't logged off...

****

chibi Zayla: .....gottaemailmebye!!*runs off*


End file.
